Tale of the Two Princes
by BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: Little Bran Stark needs help on his journey.He goes to the only trustworthy royal in left, He goes to the realms biggest sex god! Prince Oberyn. Oberyn lusts after Bran's youthful body and agree's to help him. If and only if he marries him. What is young Bran to do? Prince Oberyn x Bran Stark. Slight BranxJojen Slash.


**Benjy: Hi my lovelies! So I came upvwith the most bizzare fanfiction ever. The couple is Prince Oberyn/Bran Stark. In this entire site, I have not seen this couple. So I am proud to be the first!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I dont own Game Of Thrones.**

**Pairing: Prince Oberyn & Bran Stark.**

**Warnings: underage sex, marriage, pedophile Oberyn, slash, gay sex.**

* * *

Oberyn smirked. He knew the day would come where the Starks would need their help.

"Prince, please my lord help me, I seek help and protection on my quest. Everyone has betrayed the House Of Stark and My Father spoke of the trust he had for your family, please help me..." Bran almost sobbed.

The older man smirked "How old are you little Lord Bran?" He asked as he walked towards the young boy.

"I'm 14 Your Grace" he answered quietly.

Oberyn looked at the man who carried the young Lord turned Prince "And what would I get if I help you on this... quest you speak of?"

Bran looked down "I can offer you a look into the future perhaps? And what little fortune I have left"

"Leave." Oberyn simply stated.

Bran pouted "But Your Highness, this is, this is my tent"

'Awww the young boy is so cute and adorable, I could just eat him all up.' Oberyn trailed his eyes over the cripple boy. He was so cute. Despite the fact that he cant walk, The old prince was certain the boy had an adorable bum.

"You dont have to leave Young Stark, but your Carrier may leave, his large presence is simple overwhelming, and certainly not in a good way"

The bulky man growled.

"You can put me down on my bed" Bran nodded as the man layed him down. He didnt want to leave. Everyone knew of Prince Oberyns sexual apetite and lust for male as well as female bodies. Bran was simply not safe. "You may leave."

"Lord Bran, I will help you on one condition"

"Anything, I will do anything"

"Marry me." He simply stated.

Bran's adorable brown eyes widened "Whatttt?" His face turned red. He felt hot and embarrassed.

'Hmm such a cute reaction' "I said marry me and I will help you, provide anything from an army, to bodyguards and inside information from the House Of Baratheon"

Bran spluttered "b-but I-Im a boy!"

"Yes I can see that love, I hope you are not insinuating that I am Blind are you?" He asked as he leaned his face close to the babyish face of the youngest Stark.

"Eh? Ah No! No my Lord! I did not mean such a thing, I'm sorry, forgive me!" He bowed his head gently down.

Oberyn was so shocked at the boy's behaviour. The house of Stark was now considered a royal home. Winterfel was now a Kingdom. Bran was now a Prince. Just like him. They held the same title... yet... The boy was so submissive, Polite, and so... kind. "My Little Prince, I was merely joking"

Bran was utterly embarrassed. Prince Oberyn probably thought he was a complete waste "Ah heh" he chuckled.

"So we must discuss wedding plans dont you think?" Oberyns accent was thick and sassy.

"B-but you said you were joking" Bran blushed and stuttered.

"Oh no my love, I was merely joking about your so called 'insinuation' . Now marriage or no marriage?"

Bran's eyes widened. Why would any man try to marry another man? This didnt make sense to him. "But I'm a boy and you are a boy Prince, how can two boys marry?"

The Prince chuckled. "Oh my darling. No. No I am not a boy. I am a man. And a man marries whoever he want... and luckily my fathers kingdom allows men to marry unlike the other kingdoms" he shrugged and sat next to Bran.

"But I cannot give you heirs, I have two sisters, maybe-"

"No I want to marry you Bran"

"B-but-"

"It's your choice little one, I will not force you" Oberyn placed his hand on the boys cheek and gently caressed them lovingly. They stared at each other. The older Prince leaned down. He placed a soft gently kiss on the boys lips.

Bran's eyes widened. A boy kissed him. Only girls kiss boys right? "What d-did you j-just d-do?" He was red and blushing and so cute. So damn cute. Oberyn just wanted to fuck him and pleasure him and make the boy cum till he passes out.

"I simply kissed you, was this your first kiss?" he asked hopefully, His accent made Bran shiver.

Bran flushed. He remembered his first kiss with a young chambermaid who was sent to draw a bath for him. "No" he said confidently. Prince Oberyn was treating him like a girl. Maybe this will prove he is a man!

Oberyn growled "Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who layed their filthy hands on you, and who touched these beautiful lips that are meant only for me huh?" Oberyn shoved a nearby glass lamp on the floor shattering it.

Bran spoke proudly. After all, non of his friends got to kiss a fine maiden before. "A beautiful Maiden that worked in my home"

"She will die. Guards! Get in here-"

"Wait no! Why will you kill her?" Asked Bran as he grabbed Oberyns muscular arm.

The guards were dismissed "Because she touched you. I do not want anyone touching you my love" he whispered as he kissed the boys cheeks then trailing down to his neck kissing and biting.

Bran gasped and blushed "Stop! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I had not meant to take advantage. You are just so cute!" Oberyn hugged him tightly. Not wanting to let go. Like a kid who just found his lost teddy bear.

Bran patted his hair "Your Highness, you may let me go now..."

"I do not wish to!" Oberyn squeezed him tighter "You are mine!" He whined selfishly.

"My lord, if I marry you, you promise to help my family-" Brans eyes flashed pale white. He seemed to claw at Oberyns arms.

The Prince gasped. What demonic behaviour was this? He pulled away and stepped back.

White eyes turned brown "I... I saw our wedding... this means I agree to it"

"Y-your eyes..." Oberyn crawled further away from the boy.

"Yes it tends to change when I see the future or premonitions and other things" Bran shrugged.

"So you really are special? ~My Special Boy" Oberyn gently caressed his cheeks "And yes I promise to help your family" Honestly Oberyn will help the Starks even if Bran Stark refused marriage.

"Okay how will this work? In a church or castle?"

"No no my love. Its more complicated in my culture. We sit, say a prayer, sign family agreements, exhange gifts, then I give you a huge amount of jewelry and gold. Your eldest family member will have to discuss with me how much wealth I should give you as a gift on the wedding day, then we put rings on, everyone claps and then we have a huge feast. No vows, no kissing of the bride , no hugging, no empty promises and we sit through the entire ceremony. No standing." Oberyn grinned. Bran was getting used to his strange accent.

"Oh cool, sounds good. I like the idea of sitting and Nobody really keeps their vows and my family will die if I kiss infront of them. I'm still the baby, even Arya is older than me!" He pouted and leaned back against his fluffy pillow.

Oberyn laughed "I'm an only child, I'm 37 years old and my father, maids and servants still treats me like a baby"

"Prince Oberyn?"

"Yes my love?"

Bran looked down sadly "After we marry, where will we live?"

"For a while in the Baratheon home, dont worry no one will hurt you. I will make a statement that if you are to die, the Queen and King will be exercuted. That way the Lannisters wont touch you, and they will do everything to protect you, but between you and me Jaime and Tyrion are good guys" Oberyn ruffled his hair. "After a while we will live at my home, but after the war if you wish to return to winterfel, we may"

"You'd leave your kingdom for mine?"

"I dont want to, but my mother always told me 'to sacrifice everything for someone, thats called love' and if need be, I will, however I do suggest you leave winterfel to Sansa and Arya, and ofcourse your bastard brother Jon Snow"

Bran nodded "I guess, uhm my lord?"

"Yes Bran?"

"I kinda need to pee so can you carry me to the Jojen I need to go to the woods"

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of this fic. What do you think.**

**Review if you want me to continue, coz lets admit, Bran is cute but he isnt a baby anymore and Prince Oberyn is so damn hot I might die.**


End file.
